Some printing apparatuses include a heated belt and a pressure roll that form a nip. In such apparatuses, images comprised of a marking material are formed on media and the belt and pressure roll are used to supply heat and pressure to the media at the nip.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods for controlling the temperature of media in apparatuses useful for printing that can provide energy efficiency and consistent operation.